


Work & Play

by paleplatano



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleplatano/pseuds/paleplatano
Summary: What if Lexa had returned to help Skaikru defeat the people of Mt.Weather? Where would Lexa and Clarke's relationship stand? How must the two groups co-exist in a world they conquered together? Most importantly, how will they prepare for the oncoming threat of Primfaya? Will Lexa choose Clarke over her people?Will I ever stop asking questions?We'll see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you think you read this before you have. The original was crap and I finally know where I wanna go with this. <3

Lexa wasn’t the type of woman who simply fell in love. It had happened one other time before, resulting in her lover’s death. Costia’s death had haunted her to the point where she fully believed that even if she wanted to fall in love —which she didn’t; to be commander is to be alone— she wouldn’t be able to. Because when Costia died a piece of her had died as well, leaving her to be a cruel zombie-like version of herself. You could imagine her surprise when she realized she was catching feelings for the sky girl.

They had been planning the fall of mount weather, discussing the game plan with one another for the dozenth time when she noticed Clarke’s demeanor change. She no longer stood up proud with honor and rage, explaining the specifics to the military chief of each clan. No. They were now alone and Clarke physically begun to cower, staring at the paper map.

“You should rest, Clarke.” She says. “Tiring yourself with questions already asked and answered is just a waste of energy.”

Ignoring her, Clarke spoke to herself. “It has to work.”

“You have faith in him. Believe it has been well placed.”

“And if it isn’t?” Clarke asks. “If I asked him to do something, getting way over his head, and he can’t?”

There’s a pregnant pause in the air. And Lexa doesn’t know why but she feels bile taste in her mouth at the implication of her words. “You care about him.”

“I care about all of them.” She defends.

“Yet you worry about him more.” Lexa states. 

“I couldn’t have kept us alive all this time without him. We need him. And now I might be the one who gets him killed.”

“This is what it means to be a leader, Clarke.” She says, gradually getting faster, louder as she spoke. “The truth is we must look into the eyes of our warriors and say go die for me.”

“I would never ask that.” She says, as it dawns on her. “But I might have just asked of that from the one other person who could possibly lead us.”

Lexa look at Clarke, surprise and bewilderment taking over as she didn’t understand but the woman wasn’t looking at her so she had the opportunity to correct herself before being noticed. “I thought Abigail was your leader. Kane her second.”

“My mother is the Chancellor as was Kane. They make a good team, most of the time. Keep eachother grounded.” She finishes, deciding to let her personal opinion get in the way of what she’s trying to say. “But for us the 100...” She trailed off, not knowing if she should even be giving this information to Lexa.

“Who are the 100?” Lexa asked, still confused.

Clarke turned away from Lexa, wondering how the woman would react to finding out she’s a delinquent. “There’s a lot about my people that you do not know.” 

“That may be true.” Lexa nodded, walking closer to Clarke. “But if there are one hundred people... of your people that do not recognize Abigail or Kane as their leader, maybe it is time for a change.” Clarke back at her, not completely following along so Lexa continues. “Maybe it is time for you to lead.”

Clarke shakes her head.“That is mutiny.” She dismisses.

“That is politics!” Lexa defends. “We take down the mountain. We bring our people back. They will respect you establishing yourself Chancellor. First, focus on bringing them peace and the rest will follow. If you need counseling I could guide you.” She doesn’t see an immediate reaction to her words, all she sees is mask. “Or Bellamy. He could be your second.” She tries fixing. “Whatever you deem best for your people.”

Clarke sighs, disagreeing with Lexa’s points. “Can we please just get back to the plan.”

“No.” Lexa answers sternly yet does not raise her voice. “You could be a leader your people look to. Put their hopes and dreams into. Something they would fight and die for.” She grabs Clarke’s cheek, originally with a strong grip, but softens to a soft caress as soon as their eyes meet. Clarke is looking down, as if ashamed for not being able to contain the tears threatening to spill. Lexa wished nothing more than to ease the pain from her unspoken battle. “It is all so clear to me yet you do not see.”

“I don’t want that.” Clarke whispers, her emotions getting the best of her. “I’m just trying to keep us alive. ”

Lexa’s eyes soften, sympathizing with her feelings. They weren’t foreign to her but they were not explicitly shared. Clarke was battling with her moral duty and need for self preservation just as her best friend had long ago. “You were made for this, Clarke. Same as me.” She says, gritting her teeth as nostalgic pain came back to her. Pushing them away, she lets go of Clarke, standing up straight. “The sooner you realize that, the better off it’ll be for your 100.”

It had been days since they had that talk. 

Clarke was restless, tossing and turning at the thought of Bellamy and the remaining 100 being tortured by the mountain men while in her sleep she was tormented by faces of all those she left to die in TonDC. The memory of Finn didn’t torment her as much anymore. The hallucinations had stopped but the guilt hadn’t. All she could do was manage. There were more pressing issues to be dealt with than her own remorse. 

Her people were being far more patient than expected, probably still in shock as this was the first act of war they would be participating in. They opted to silently stand down and await orders, knowing that if anyone could do what Bellamy was going to do, it would be him. Their people had faith in him, probably more than in Clarke. The grounders didn’t know whether to admire or ridicule skaikru. Lexa’s people were far different. Grounders have always lived in times of war. The sounds of horns had become music to their ears, as they were always bloodthirsty. Retaliation between clans had been the norm. So when they see skaikru sitting idle, awaiting their leader, there is an uproar. Heda, the woman who was able to single handedly unify the twelve clans, told them they could not yet retaliate against the mountain men and it did not go smoothly.

“Clarke.” Lexa spoke hesitantly, walking into her tent. “We need to think of another way.”

“There is no other way!” Clarke exclaims, having been pacing around the entire evening.

“We need to get creative. Think with your strengths not with your feelings.” Lexa tells her.

“There is no other way.” Clarke restates with an edge to her tone. “I have gone through every scenario, every plausible situation. We have stared at this paper for hours! For days!” She yelled, nearly ripping out her hair in frustration. “You, me, Anya, Indra and Roan have not been able to help us. You know better than to ask me. There is no other way.”

“So we just wait.” Lexa says sarcastically.

“That is all we have left to do.” Clarke says. Lexa clenches her jaw, looking up in disbelief of her current situation. “Don’t get like that.” Clarke says. “Moody and distant.” She clarifies. “We both know that this is not my fault.”

Lexa’s fists clench. “If we had just sent one of my warriors...”

“My people wouldn’t have trusted them.” Clarke finishes. “They trust Bellamy more than they trust me.”

“Maybe it’s because you chose an incompetent to lead you into victory!”

“What are you trying to say?” Clarke asks, stepping into Lexa’s personal space.

“How far does trust go when you cannot follow through? If it would have been one of mine, this mission would have been completed by now.” Lexa says.

Clarke feels defeated, feeling the time pass by and unable to do anything.

—-

Clarke had stormed into Lexa’s tent, pushing one of the woman’s men down to the ground with one kick. “You sent him to kill Octavia? I told her she is not a problem.”

“Leave us.” She says simply from her seat at the throne.

“No. I’m not leaving this man out of my sight.” Clarke bites.

Lexa watches Clarke, taking a second to address the situation. She stands, speaking to the man will full authority. “Stand down for now and wait for my command.” 

Lexa’s words calms Clarke’s nerves but not nearly enough to lessen her anger towards the woman. The man nods then bows his head, pushing passed Clarke on his way out. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Clarke snaps. “You can’t just kill everyone you don’t trust.”

“Yes I can.” Lexa answers, turning away but Clarke follows.

“Well I won’t let you.” 

Lexa shakes her head, sighing. “You were willing to let her die two days ago. Nothing has changed.”

“You’re wrong.” Clarke says. “I have. I can’t do this anymore.” She turns away.

Watching as Clarke walks away, Lexa speaks. “Octavia is a threat.” It makes Clarke halt in place. Lexa takes the opportunity to approach the woman.“If you weren’t so close to her you’d see that.”

Clarke steps forward, becoming mere inches away from the woman’s face. “It is because I’m close to her that I know she’s loyal. Her brother is more important to her than anyone. She would never endanger his life.”

Lexa looks down, fixing her gloves as she spoke. “And you’re willing to risk everything on that? On your feelings?”

“Yes.” Clarke replies truthfully, meeting the woman’s eyes once again in an almost threatening way. “You say having feelings makes me weak but you’re weak for hiding from them. I might be a hypocrite, Lexa, but you’re a liar.” She starts walking towards Lexa, causing the woman to step back. “You felt for Gustus. You’re haunted by Costia.” She states. Those are points that feel like daggers to Lexa’s heart, yet she shakes it off, refusing to give Clarke the reaction she wanted. They walk back so much that Lexa’s backed up to the edge of her table. “You want everyone to think you’re above it all but I see right through you.” 

Lexa’s knuckles whitten as she grips the hardwood table, teeth bared as she says. “Get out.”

Clarke doesn’t back down, she continues speaking. “Two-hundred and fifty people died in that village. I know you felt for them.” She pauses, searching deeply into the woman’s eyes. “But you let them burn.”

Lexa swallows hard under the intense stare Clarke gave her. Her eyes flickered between the two blue ones, regretting the words she says as they come out. “Not everyone.” She says, eyes fluttering as she spoke. “Not you.”

Clarke back away a bit, feeling the energy between the two change when met with softening eyes. “Well if you care about me then… trust me.” She whispers. “Octavia is not a threat.”

Lexa tries to remain strong as her feelings take a hold of her, betraying her as they do. “I can’t do that.”

Clarke takes a deep breath, knowing she is left with no other choice. “I can’t sacrifice my people anymore. If you do anything to hurt Octavia I will tell everyone about we knew about the missle.” Her eyes linger on Lexa’s as she finishes speaking, turning away and leaving the Commander alone with her thoughts.

Lexa tries recomposing herself. She cannot believe she let the sky girl get under her skin. Pursing her lips, she takes a deep breath. Insulting herself for allowing the moment of weakness to go on for as long as it did.

It is later that same day Lexa sent a guard to summon Clarke. 

“You sent for me?” She asks indifferently as she approaches the Commander, making her presence known. 

“Yes.” Lexa says, looking up from her scrolls and laying eyes on the woman, stopping in one particular spot right on her chest before moving to Clarke’s eyes. “Octavia has nothing to fear from me.” She says, looking back down on the table. “I do trust you, Clarke.”

A sympathetic smile forms on her lips as she steps closer. “I know how hard that is for you.”

Lexa looks up at Clarke, seeing how unsteady she is as she looks into her eyes. “You think our ways are harsh.” She observes, informingly. “But that’s how we survive.”

Clarke looks back into Lexa’s eyes, searching. She’s not sure for what reason, but she does as she says, “Maybe life should be about more than just surviving.” Looking down in melancholy, she adds, “Don’t we deserve better than that?

Clarke doesn’t see the way Lexa looks at her because if she did, she would’ve known Lexa believed so. Or at least, Clarke did. She wasn’t so sure about herself anymore. Her eyes lower down to observe the woman’s lips, a sudden demanding need to feel them for herself. Her insides twist at just the thought, and she realizes in that moment that she cannot deny herself that opportunity anymore. “Maybe we do.”

It comes as a shock to Clarke when she feels a hand grab her neck, lips on her own following suit. She doesn’t think about it in any way. Her mind is frozen while her body simply reacts.

Her eyes flutter to a close the moment their lips pressed together. Lexa is slow and sweet, taking in all the sensations she feels as they move, lips gliding and pressing against one another. The brunette leans back in the slightest bit as she opens her mouth a little wider, allowing herself to move a little more when she feels Clarke lips chase her. Lexa rests a hand on her waist, pulling her closer as she chases back. Clarke raises her forearm to grip the woman’s shoulder when she feels her lips released. She chases once again and the women press their lips together, no longer moving them. They simply hold for a few seconds until Lexa releases them again, moving to reangle the kiss. Their lips merely graze when Clarke jolts back; Lexa immediately releases her.

It is when Clarke’s mind finally catches up to her heart that she pulls away. Guilt forms in the pit of her stomach. Her first love just died and she was already kissing someone else. She gets shaky as her mind tries finds her words. “I’m not ready to be with anyone.” She notices Lexa looking at her lips with a hooded gaze and heaving chest. It is what prompts her heart to say “Not yet,” before her mind can catch up.

Clarke’s eyes look into Lexa’s just to find a stone cold look. She has already gone back into Commander mode as she nods. She ends up, down, practically anywhere to distract herself from looking back at Clarke’s lips.

There is a loud noise followed by people shouting, calling for their Commander. Both women look at each other, before heading out of the tent. 

Clarke’s heart swells with pride as she sees the flare shooting up into the sky. “He did it.”

Lexa is right next to her, hearing her as she spoke. “You were right to have faith in him.” A nervous smile is placed on Clarke’s face as she looks back at Lexa. “Now we fight.”

—-

Clarke had been waiting for the Commander’s mark, standing in her post with the mix of their armies when she saw a group of Mountain Men coming out of the gates covered in blankets. Lexa approaches her, Emerson tied up and following suit.

“What did you do?” Clarke asks, the desperation kicking in at the implications of their current situation.

“What you would have done.” Lexa says. “Save my people.”

“Where are my people?” Clarke asks, almost as emotionless and cold as Lexa. She was in shock, not because she believed Lexa was incapable, but because she had thought the two women had an equal understanding.

“Sorry Clarke.” Lexa replies, hands tense around the top of her dagger that rested alongside her hip, opposite to her sword. “They weren’t part of the deal.” Grabbing the dagger, she cuts Emerson’s ties, making him a free man.

“You made the right choice, Commander.” He says with a smug face, walking towards his people.

Lexa holds Clarke’s stance though noticing Lincoln approaching them through her peripheral vision.

“What is this?” He asks, 

“Your Commander’s made a deal with the devil.” Clarke responds, never breaking eye contact.

“What about the prisoners from The Ark?” He asks, looking at Lexa for guidance but she doesn’t answer, only swallows hard, not moving an inch.

“They’ll all be killed.” Clarke says, more to herself than anyone else. The rage starts to fuel her at the realization of her words. “But you don’t care about that, do you?”

“I do care, Clarke, but I made this choice with my head and not my heart.” Lexa answers with a sincerity that even scares her, though she doesn’t let it show. “The duty to protect my people comes first.”

“Please don’t do this.” Clarke begs. She searches Lexa’s eyes, desperate to find any trace of the Lexa she had gotten to know. The empathetic one who told her about Costia when she was mourning Finn, the one who grieved over the bombing in TonDC, the one who refused to let her die in that same bombing, the woman who kissed her in the most gentle way she’s ever been kissed, yet she found nothing. Blank stares was all she got. She asked herself if anything she believed the two of them shared had been real.

“Don’t take it personal, Clarke.” Lexa says, eyes fluttering as she tries to hold back the tear threatening to spill yet never breaking her strong hold. “This is politics.”

“Teik oso rowens laud.”She told her guards and they obeyed, sounding the horn of retreat. “May we meet again.” She says lastly. The Commander walked away with her army of warriors. All fell back but Lincoln, deciding his loyalty was to Skaikru and most importantly Octavia who was already in the mountain over that of his people in an instance. 

In any other situation, Clarke would have taken a moment to admire Lincoln’s courage. How he didn’t let anything stand between protecting the one he loved. Yet, all she could think about was the torture her people was enduring in the mountain. She had no time to dwell on feelings. There was going to be hell to pay.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BoONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TENSION

Lexa had wondered what she would say if she ever saw Clarke again. 

The commander knew going into battle that the odds of Clarke dying in the mountain were very high. She knew, turning her back on the sky girl that she’d have to live with the consequences of whatever the outcome may be. But then, on the eve of the third day of battle, she had not heard news of either people retreating. The war was still going on. By the night of the third night, Lexa was leading her warriors back to the battlefield. All she could do was pray to the commanders, hoping to find the living Clarke. One week later Grounders and Skaikru joined together in celebration of the defeat of their greatest threat. 

She had wondered what their conversation would consist of, if she could even come up with any words. None of that compares to this.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” Clarke asked, watching Lexa take a slow sip of some sort of drink that was in her cup.

“You call this dancing?” Lexa muses, watching the sky people grind up on one another while others taught her people some sort of dance that involved jumping and waving their arms in a strange manner. 

“You’re not being very festive.” Clarke countered. “I thought you’d have a little more… joy in knowing you don’t have to deal with the Mountain Men anymore. Especially considering we got a lot of your people back.” 

Lexa takes note of Clarke’s passive aggressive demeanor but does not reference it when she speaks. Instead, she takes another sip of liquor. “A Commander does not dance.” She answers simply. 

That’s boring, Clarke thinks. “Then what do you do?” She asks. She looks over her shoulder, back at her friends. Most were dancing, coupled up and all. Abby and Marcus, Monty and Harper, Bellamy and Gina, etc. Jasper was passed out with a bottle in hand. Octavia and Lincoln were nowhere to be found, probably having their own private celebration as well. Raven was drinking with Wick not too far away and Murphy was off on his own. No one was watching them, all off in their own world. “After a war is over.” Clarke clarifies.

“Just because there is no more war does not mean my duty is over.” Lexa replies, not fully understanding the question. She swirls her finger against the rim of her drink as she continues to speak. “I unwind, drink a celebratory cup with my people, and prepare to start anew.”

“Start anew?” Clarke asks, not really following.

“As in a new beginning.” Lexa restates. “A Commander in times of peace is different to a Commander in times of war.” She takes another sip, swallowing slowly as she does. “Survival is no longer the immediate goal, it is prosperity.” She adds. “I believe an era of peace is along the horizon.” She looks up at the sky, the faintest of smiles on her face as she lifts her cup to the sky. “I thank the spirit of the commanders for guiding me thus far, for they led me to victory…” Lexa hesitates, not wanting to be too far wars with her words. Not yet echoes in her head. It gives her the courage to say the next words. “And to you.” Lexa back up at the sky, not wanting to see Clarke’s reaction.

Clarke lifts her own cup, offering a toast. She glances away from Lexa’s eyes, to her lips for the faintest of seconds. She bites her own, hesitant to allow herself to delve into the wandering thoughts clouding her mind. “To new beginnings.” She breathes. It’s shaky and a bit uneasy. She always sees to be this way around Lexa. She tells herself it’s because Lexa,s gaze is intimidating, but the woman wasn’t even looking at her, so why were her palms so sweaty? 

A small smile displays on Lexa’s lips as she looks back at her. “To new beginnings.”

Clarke mimics Lexa’s smile, taking a slow sip of her drinks. She looked at Lexa’s eyes, catching a flick of something in them. She looks down, looking away for all of half a second, then back into her eyes. She sees it again, yet doesn’t know what it is.

Lexa doesn’t know why this is happening. It’s all happening in slow motion. Clarke is looking at her, and she feels her heart beat faster. She puts her cup down, remembering Clarke’s words. I’m not ready. She coughed softly, ending the moment as she broke eye contact. She wasn’t going to push. She had already made her move in the tent, it wasn’t going to be like this again. If Clarke were ever to be ready, she’d simply have to trust let her know.

“Wanheda!” A grounder says, approaching the two leaders. She puts a hand over her heart, and bows her head before them.

Clarke looks to the side as to look at Lexa. She was pretty sure she heard the word Heda and knows that is what Lexa is known by. She was met by only confusion as she saw Lexa. The Commander hadn’t noticed her looking, no. Lexa had her eyes stuck on the grounder in front of them, staring her down with her jaw clenched. The observation only left Clarke more confused.

“I wish to personally thank you for slaying our greatest enemy. In doing so you delivered my father.” The grounder says, removing her hand from her heart as she smiles at Clarke. “You fell from the sky to save us all. I am forever in debt to you.”

Clarke’s eyes widen in surprise, realizing the woman is referring to her. She didn’t know what to say. Lexa decided to speak for her.

Lexa’s face remained stoic as she spoke. “She is Clarke Kom Skaikru, Daughter of the Skaikru Chancellor. In no moment did the royal claim the name of Wanheda. It is of great disrespect for you to refer to her by a title that is not her own.”

The grounder woman quickly lowers her head, cowering before the two leaders, apologizing profusely. “My sincerest of apologies. I never wished to offend a royal. I only wished to express my gratitude.”

“You’re forgiven.” Clarke says, not really understanding where the conversation was going. “I didn’t know I was even given a title.” She laughs nervously, watching the strange woman become a little more at ease, though still glancing at Lexa having fear still evident in her eyes. She gets it, Lexa can be very intimidating. But maybe it’s the liquid courage fueling her thoughts that leads her to believe there’s more to Lexa that meets the eye. She knows there’s a lot for them to talk about but it doesn’t quite matter in the morning. Clarke just wants to forget about what she’s done to get them to victory and simply celebrate the fact the temporary peace the victory has gotten them.

“I am glad you came across my point exactly.” The woman says, tilting her head to the side as she twirls her hair. “My name is Niylah.” She says with a smile.

“That’s a pretty name.” She offers, smiling back. “Just call me Clarke.”

Lexa watches the exchange, not liking it one bit. She takes another sip of her drink, realizing it’s almost done. She doesn’t take her eyes off of Niylah, becoming very distrusting of the woman.

“I have been observing your people while they dance.” Niylah says. “It is an amazing celebratory dance.” She adds, looking back at the group of people dancing with intrigue. “Your form of dance in foreign to me yet if you would allow me to, I’d like to honor you with my body, celebrating in the custom of your ways.”

Lexa bites her cheek, blinking slowly as she holds back the pending eye roll. Surely Clarke wouldn’t fall for such mediocre “charm”, right?

There’s a moment of silence as Clarke looks back at Lexa, not knowing what to say. She’s incredibly flattered by the strange woman’s words, but she was kind of hoping to stay and talk with Lexa. There’s been a lot left unsaid. Many mixed feelings she doesn’t know how to process. But it’s a night of celebration, the last night the two groups of people will be together before all warriors go to their respective homes and continue on with their lives.

“You may go… if you wish.” Lexa says, in a quiet voice. A stoic expression on her face.

Clarke smiles and nods, leaving her cup behind as she walks away with Niylah soon joining her friends in the impromptu dance floor as Lexa releases a disgruntled sigh. Lexa orders her guards to get her another drink.

—-

Clarke’s drunk. She’s drunk and she knows it. She knows she’s drunk because she no longer cares about who may or may not be looking at her. Except that’s a complete lie.

Lexa hasn’t taken her eyes off of Clarke. Clarke can feel her eyes on her even when she’s not looking, and if she’s being honest, it’s kind of hot. When she started dancing it was innocent… enough. Hands on Niylah’s waist as they swayed. But at the night went on and they both became a little more brave, they started to touch. It was just teasing, simple flirting. It wasn’t supposed to go this far. But Lexa was watching.

Lexa’s throat began to burn. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the bile taste in her mouth as she watched Niylah whisper something in Clarke’s ear. Clarke made direct eye contact with her, smirking as she turned them around, grinding into Niyah’s backside as she felt the grounders fingers grip her hips.

“Yes! Get it Clarke.” She heard Gina shout from a few feet away. Bellamy laughed at his girlfriend’s antics, especially when Clarke gave the woman a wink back, making Gina tilt her head back in laughter. 

Clarke looks back over her shoulder, seeing if Lexa is still looking but she’s not. If she’s honest, she feels a sense of disappointment. Suddenly, dancing doesn’t seem as fun anymore. She stops dancing, deciding to slow down and catch her breath, feeling unexpectedly tired.

“Clarke, are you okay?” Niylah asks, snapping out of it. 

“Just tired,” Clarke says, placing her hands on her hips. “Taking a break,” she adds. 

“Do you wish to sit?” Niylah asks, getting worried. “We can sit.”

“Clarke you good?” Raven asks having seen Clarke stop. The mention of Clarke quickly gets Bellamy’s attention. He turns to see her, quickly seeing how pale his friend looks.

“You’re pale.” Bellamy points out, halting his dance as well. “Is it your wounds?” He asks, getting closer. “When was the last time your mom checked them.”

“Don’t worry about me guys.” She’s not looking at any of them. Her eyes are darting around room in an attempt to find Lexa. She finally does. She spots Lexa is standing alone at the drinks table. “I’m gonna get some water.” She finishes, walking away from them.

Clarke makes her way through the small crowd. There were more people, but most of the remaining dancers seem to be sky people, which would make sense considering most of the grounders return to their homes the following day. So she made her way to the table, finding Lexa alone and no longer followed by guards. She picked the glass bottle filled with the light blue liquid and opened it, smelling before she tried it.

“I’d be careful with that one.” Clarke says, leaning against the table. “That’s Monty’s moonshine. It’s very strong.” She adds, watching Lexa pour herself a cup. 

“I know what I am doing, Clarke.” She finishes with attitude, almost downing the whole cup. 

Clarke crosses her arms. “That’s not fair you’re not suppose to be mad at me when I’m mad at you, I actually have a good reason.” She finishes, ignoring Lexa’s unimpressed gaze. “You’re just in a bitch fit because I’m not paying any attention to you.”

“You are not paying me any attention?” Lexa reiterates.

“That’s right.”

“So you left your little dance partner by herself, and walked your way over to inform me just that.” Lexa grins.

Clarke drops her jaw up and down, no words coming out as she does.

“You are pretty when you are flustered.” Lexa notes, taking another sip of her drink. 

“You are such an asshole.” Clarke says. “No one ever tells you enough because you’re the big ole scary Commander with a cape and war paint. The paint is cool and unique but who the hell wears a cape. Boring and overused.”

“Are you done?” Lexa asks, watching back at the group and finding Niylah looking over at them. “I would hate to make your little friend jealous over you not paying me any attention, because that is still what this is, correct?” 

“Whatever.” Clarke says with an eye roll, she starts walking away when she turns around and jabs a finger to Lexa’s shoulder. “You’re just jealous someone decided they want me and I want them unlike this random loser wearing a cape.”

Lexa looks up from her cup, eyebrows raising in the slightest signaling her interest. “Do not be mistaken, Clarke. I always know what I want.” She answers, eyeing the sky girl up and down. “The fact that I have yet to act on my impulses does not show confusion, but respect.” She snorts, looking back at the group of dancers pushing their bodies up against one another. “Something your people surely lack.”

Clarke decided to ignore the accusation, using her Witt to her advantage this time. “Well..” she trailed. “What if I told you that what I want is for you to be a little less.... Respectful.” She says, lightly, leaning back in an attempt at being nonchalant.

Lexa looks Clarke up and down with a newfound hunger within her. There had always been a desire for Clarke, but it had never felt this strong. She took two strong strides towards the sky girl, her glare unwavering as she observed her. Clarke stood firm, the look on her face showing she wasn’t backing down. So Clarke looks up, extending her neck as she does, determined to not show how nervous she really was. Lexa does that thing where she’ll stare you down, intimidating the hell out of you. Clarke wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction.

If Clarke didn’t know any better, she’d think Lexa was mad. But the corner of woman’s mouth curved in the smallest bit upward. She moved some of Clarke’s hair that had been matted with sweat and stuck to her cheek. Lexa leaned forward and tilted her head to the side. Glancing down at Clarke’s lips, she surged forward barely grazing the woman’s lips.

The kiss was slow… at first. Lexa presses their lips together in one bold move, her long fingers holding Clarke’s jaw the moment they do. Both mouths were closed, as a first kiss usually is. But as Clarke starts to feel herself and Lexa’s runs her fingers stroke through her hair just right it starts. It’s a subtle, low hum in the back of her throat that suddenly begins to roar. 

Clarke leans closer as the goosebumps quickly forming on her skin. She pulls on the bend of Lexa’s arm, digging her nails into the smooth skin as Lexa’s fingers curls through her hair, begging her to keep going. Lexa gets the hint, moving her hand through Clarke’s golden locks, giving them a few rugs while she was at it. It makes Clarke’s knees buck. She opens her mouth wider, giving Lexa all the access she needs to start the chase. Clarke moves her fingers to the small of Lexa’s back. Trailing her thumbs up and down the grounder’s waist in the process. She’s pushing them flush together, becoming a heated mess as Lexa does the same. They’re so close. Clarke can’t care to feel anything else but Lexa and those lips against her own.

Clarke gasped, feeling the vaguely familiar taste. She whines, feeling them disappear just as quickly as they appeared making her whine in disappointment. 

Lexa looks around, making sure no one heard the noise that just escaped Clarke’s lips. She then senses a feeling of eyes on them. She finally sees the culprit. Niylah had stopped dancing, standing still in her tracks from the dance floor with her dropped jaw. Lexa’s face turns to a complete shit-eating grin. She leans in, pressing an agonizingly slow kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke sighs, finding a strange sense of comfort having Lexa so close. It was almost enough for her, almost. “Why did you stop?” She whispers, coughing and clearing her throat.

Lexa moves back, tilting Clarke’s face up at her. She glances down at Clarke’s lips, then back up at her eyes. “Because if I kissed you any longer, I wouldn’t be able to stop.” 

Clarke’s eyes are bold, challenging. Lexa can feel the energy from Clarke’s words before she hears them. Her eyes are just… more intense in that night. She could get lost in them for days. She has to blink a few times, making sure she heard things right.

“Then, let’s take this somewhere else.”

It isn’t until she takes Lexa’s hand into her own that Lexa realizes just how hurt fucked she was.

Or would be, rather.

\---

It was maybe 2:00am, but who knows, definitely not Clarke. She could barely follow the outline of the moon as she walked, or ignore the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. She was following Lexa out of the camp, happily swaying her hips as half-skips, half-jogs to catch up. 

When she does, she leans forward, pushing Lexa up a familiar tree. She’s giggling when Lexa gaspes, having successfully catching Lexa by surprise. Clarke starts kissing Lexa’s neck and digging her nails into her hips. She doesn’t stop until she feels Lexa clear her throat.

Looking up, Clarke finds Lexa’s face gone pale. Following her line of sight, she finds a warrior frozen in a similar state. 

“Ryder.” Lexa finally says, addressing the warrior. She looks away from him, down at Clarke smiling. She pulls the woman closer, then looks off to the trail from which they came. “Go enjoy the party.”

The two women watch him standing in utter disbelief for a few seconds, mouth agape, and then eventually get the point and walking off. 

“Sorry for that.” Clarke finally says, ending the silence. “Didn’t mean to give your guard a show.” 

“As long as he does not freeze that way on the battlefield, it of of no worry.” Lexa answers.

“Still. I’m sorry.” Clarke says, not fully understanding what level of disrespect that was. For a subordinate to find The Commander™️ about to bone she means. She’s still trying to wrap her head around the grounder perception of honor, respect, and weakness among other issues as well. 

Lexa seems amused, smirking in response. “Are you, truly?” Lexa asks, baitingly.

“Not really.” Clarke muses.

“I hadn’t believed so.” She answers, extending her hand in a similar fashion as to how Clarke had. “Shall we?” The sky girl gladly takes it.

Next thing she knows, Clarke is the one being shoved against something. Lexa works fast. She doesn’t even see her take off her cape, it’s just off lying somewhere within the first few seconds of entering the tent. Just a few seconds after that, she’s lifting her arms because Lexa’s tugging at her shirt. “Quick work,” Clarke notes as she throws it on the floor. Lexa doesn’t answer though, her hands reclaiming Clarke’s neck and hip speak for her.

Clarke backs them up into something solid, possibly Lexa’s dresser or something of the sort. It catches her by surprise; not Lexa though, she’s focused. 

She starts to the right of Clarke’s chest, just across the breastbone. She kisses the swell of Clarke’s breasts, nipping and sucking with a gentle ferosness that grows in hunger the lower she trails. Lexa quickly moves her way down until she’s crouching, undoing kissing and nipping her hips. Clarke’s hand massages Lexa’s head, a silent beg for her to continue. Lexa looks up, catching the soft furrow of Clarke’s brows. She undoes the buckle of Clarke’s belt and lowers the zipper. 

Clarke watches Lexa stand up at the loss of contact. She whines, not understanding why Lexa paused. The grounder had leaned down, rubbed her hands along her pants as she laughed. 

“What?” Clarke asked, growing a bit impatient, a bit being a big understatement. 

“We are going quite fast is all.” Lexa says. “I had assumed more courting was to be expected. This is… not what I expected is all.”

“I mean me neither.” Clarke blurts out, scratching the back of her head before flailing her arms. “This never would have happened like this is you hadn’t made such a royal fuck up.”

“Pardon?” Lexa asks, standing up tall once she heard Clarke’s accusing tone.

“You heard me.” She crosses her arms. “If you had just not broken our alliance, betrayed my trust, I wouldn't have hated you for a week and this sexual tension would’ve been dealt and done with by now.”

Lexa didn’t quite understand the implication of sexual tension at the time, nor did she car“If an apology is what you are expecting you may as well weight for the spirits to take you because an apology is not what ensues.” Lexa answers, crossing her arms in a similar fashion as to Clarke’s. “If you’re here simply to badger me, you may leave.”

Clarke watches her, catches her arm just as she’s about to turn away. She grabs the grounder’s arm, pulling her back with a bit too much force, making their bodies crash together. Having one another flush together, grabbing one another for stability causes an exploding reaction within their bodies. 

In one swift movement, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. Using her own momentum and the proper footing she lift Clarke off the ground. Clarke gasps, quickly wrapping her legs around Lexa’s waist the moment her mind follows along with what Lexa just did. She has a hand on the back of Lexa’s neck and cradles her face with the other. They’re kissing with the same intensity as before, neither fully getting enough of the other. Lexa moves them to the bed. 

“Woah,” Clarke reacts to being off the ground. “You carry all potential lovers like this?”

Lexa places that smug expression on her face. “Only those of my status.”

Clarke laughs, tilting her neck back, to which Lexa quickly starts to kiss. “I don’t know if I believe you.”

Lexa is quick to kiss and nip at Clarke’s chest specifically. She marks soft trails of her actions all over Clarke’s body, but the preference is made very clear. The way Clarke reacts only spurs Lexa further. Clarke is breathing heavy, staring up at the ceiling of the tent while grabbing fistful of fur between her fingers. She’s angstily anticipating Lexa’s next move. She’s already rid her of her shirt and now pants so there’s only one small barrier in the way of Lexa and the one place she had neglected on Clarke’s body. 

Clarke closes her eyes. She scoots her body back, moving higher up on the bed and bending her back. Lexa follows her, kissing back up the sides of the woman’s body, pausing at the breasts, and up to her neck. She’s softer now, gentle as she licks and kisses. “We will go at a slower pace.” She whispers against Clarke’s cheek. She finds her lips again and melts away at how soft they are all over again. Clarke shifts from under her, moving her legs to the side and giving Lexa more room. “You’re intoxicating.” She’s gasping, pulling away from Clarke’s lips as she catches her breath, just to resume once more. 

They stay kissing one another on the bed. Clarke calmed down, she got way more comfortable and vocal as the night went on. Lexa’s body rests against Clarke’s. She’s gentle with the woman, giving her every bit of her attention. She’s rid Clarke of her bra, leaving the skygirl in all but underwear. She’s touching and massaging with good care, paying attention to the most minimal of detail. Deciding to take it a step further, she’s moving her hands to play with the edge of Clarke’s underwear. “May I?” She asks, to which Clarke nods.

“Wait.” Clarke gasps, resulting in Lexa retracting her hand.

“Do you wish to stop?” Lexa asks. “There is no need for you to feel uncomfortable. We will stop.” She concludes.

“No.” Clarke groans. “I just…” She shakes her head, deciding to voice thoughts. “I want to.” It’s a quiet second as Lexa waits for the woman to gather her thoughts. “But,”

“But?” Lexa asks. There’s no impatience to her voice which is what surprised Clarke. She simply wants to understand. 

“Finn was my first.” She finally blurts out. “My only. So…”

“You have never been with a woman.” Lexa answers, understandably. 

Clarke watches her, a soft expression on her face. She waits to see Lexa react, but it’s almost like she doesn’t. The faintest of smiles show on Lexa’s face, to which Clarke reciprocates. 

“Then you are in for a treat.”

Lexa’s caressing the sides of Clarke’s body, changing in grip as she kisses Clarke’s most sacred spot for the first time. “Gah-fuck!” Clarke exclaimes, body arching and crashing against the bed. Lexa is relentless, lap after lap as she cares for Clarke in the only way Lexa has let her in silent hopes of something more. She gives Clarke her all, marks small bruises all over her body, in a quiet pledge to someday give the woman everything she deserves and to have her in any way Clarke would let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tension resolved ;).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reads <3


End file.
